


4 times peter cried in front of happy

by butmomilovepeter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, big brother happy is my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmomilovepeter/pseuds/butmomilovepeter
Summary: and the one time happy cried in front of himwe stan big brother happy in this house!!





	4 times peter cried in front of happy

**_1)_ **

Happy will always thank his past-self for deciding to check up on Peter tonight.

It’s a little strange, considering Tony had taken such a liken to him and had basically taken this part over, but something compelled him to look just this once.

And the kid has hardly moved in twenty minutes, according to the tracker.

Normally, Happy would let stuff like this slide and just have Karen or FRIDAY update him when he was home, but it was the coldest night of the year so far and if he knows anything about spiders, it’s that they don’t do well in the cold.

“FRIDAY, gimme Peter’s vitals.” He commends from his office chair.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. Peter isn’t in the suit.” She replied, and if she was able to sound concerned, she did.

“He’s not?!” He shot up from his seat. “Jesus Christ. Okay give me–”

His phone started ringing.

Peter.

“Peter, what the  _hell_ are you–”

“Happy?” His voice sounded weak and scared. Here’s the exact moment that Happy remember’s that Peter Parker is only 16 and currently his responsibility. That panic sets in. _Is this how Tony always feels?_

“Jesus Christ kid, what are you doing? Why don’t you have the suit on?” Happy’s already making his way to the car, following the little dot on the screen.

“I don’t–I don’t…it’s, um, in my backpack.” Peter responded, coughing harshly. “I didn’t want Mr.Stark to know.” It almost sounds like Peter is choking back tears, and Happy is glad for the empty street or he would most likely be breaking some laws.

“What’s wrong? Spit it out, Parker.” Happy pulled up to where the little dot said Peter was, all but sprinting into the cold winter air to Peter’s shivering body. His hands were bloodied and clutched his stomach, with the streetlamp creating a shadow over his face, clearly showing his swollen eye and cut lip. 

“Oh, kid. What happened?” Sympathy dripped from Happy’s voice, which doesn’t often happen. Sure, this wasn’t the first time Tony or him had found Peter after a bad night, but this was the first time he had found him as just  _Peter Parker._ He pulled at his freezing hands, Peter wincing slightly beneath him. 

“I’m cold.” Peter mumbled, tears leaking out of his eyes. “These guys…stole my coat. Not my backpack, I still got my backpack. I’m cold.” 

“ _Jesus_ , kid. You know Tony would have come, right?” Happy pulled off his suit jacket and wrapped as best he could around Peter’s trembling form. 

“He’s..he’s a busy guy. Don’t wanna waste his time.” Peter would bitch about being carried tomorrow, and Happy knew that, but at the moment he could see his eyes slipping closed. 

“Hey, no sleeping, champ. Can’t have you dying because Tony  _will_ fire me. Because he cares about you.” 

Happy haphazardly laid Peter down in the back with the command of “not dying before we get to the Compound” and shot a quick text. 

_Talk to your spider-kid more. He’s currently bleeding in the back seat. -H.H_

_**2)** _

“Happy. I got a D.” Peter steamed as he got into the car, hands gripping a pile of papers. Angry tears were stuck in his eyes, and he violent wiped his eye, even his bruised one, before they could fall.

“You? A D? On what?” Happy was genuinely surprised. The kid hardly go anything below a B-. Peter huffed as he buckled.

“This stupid essay. I had completely forgotten about it and did it when I got home yesterday morning–”

“Wait, after you got stabbed??” Happy exclaimed, nearly hitting the breaks. The kid kind of shrunk in on himself. 

“Uh, yeah.” He responded, crossing his arms. 

“Well no wonder then! One of these days you’re just going to kneel over from exhaustion, I swear.” He pulled down another street, eyeing the Wendy’s down the street. 

“Happy this isn’t–”

“Chocolate or vanilla?” Happy cut him off. 

“What?”

“Your frosty. Chocolate or vanilla?” 

The kid relaxed and smiled softly.

“Vanilla please.” 

**_3)_ **

“You look angry. As angry as a kitten can get, at least.” Happy retorted as Peter slid into the back seat, glaring slightly. “Is it that Flash kid again?” 

It was Lab Day, as Peter had dubbed it, and Happy had somewhat reluctantly realized he wanted to be the one to drive Peter upstate. 

Peter looked up and titled his head. 

“How’d you know?” He asked innocently. 

“I just know things, kid. You alright?” 

Peter squirmed as if he wanted to talk, but was afraid to. Happy learned it was best if you didn’t push him. 

“I’m okay.” He responded. 

“You’re a bad liar. What happened?” Happy groaned a bit when he landed in bumper to bumper traffic. Peter sighed behind him, his head thumping against the window. 

“Not a big deal. I just don’t know how he found out what today was.” Peter sounded like he was trying not to cry, and the sudden relation hits Happy fast. He knows a lot about Peter now, even that today was the anniversary of his uncle’s death. 

“Today’s you’re uncle’s…” Well, how would you phrase that?

“Yeah.” Peter confirmed, closing his eyes and letting the tears slide. “Sorry. It just sucks.” 

“Don’t apologize, kiddo. Just be glad were in traffic or I’d turn around and run that kid over.” That got a small smile out of the kid. 

“Thanks, Hap. I wouldn’t let you, but thanks.” 

He waited until the kid wasn’t looking to shoot another text. Can’t have the kid texting while driving. 

_You know what today is, right? –H.H_

_Of course. Got the Disney movies and pizza ready. –T.S_

_**4)** _

“Um, Happy?” The kid sounded like he had been crying. “You’re not busy, are you?” 

“No, but the tracker say’s you’re home. What’s up?” He heard Peter sniffle over the phone. 

“Um. May and I got into a fight and I said some mean things that I didn’t mean and Mr.Stark said I come upstate whenever I wanted but he’s wedding planning with Ms.Potts and I left my Spider-Man stuff upstairs but May probably doesn’t want to talk to me and it’s really cold and I can’t get a cab–” 

“Whoa! Peter, calm down. I’ll come get you, okay?” He said, is heart melting a bit at the kid’s jumbled words. He made his way down the dark streets before pulling up the the kid’s trembling form, dressed only in a t-shirt and jeans. He pulled the spare MIT sweatshirt he had for Peter out as he stepped out of the car. 

“Hey, kid.” He tossed him the sweatshirt as Peter hastily wiped away tears. Happy pretended not to notice. “You good?” 

He prepared himself for the usually nod, but instead Peter shook his head and buried himself in his hands in the backseat. The bags under his eyes were evident, even with the healing black eye from the other night on top. Happy wasn’t usually one for emotions, and  _usually_ this was Tony’s job, but he couldn’t deny the kid comfort. He slumped into the back seat with him, awkwardly putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“I’m so  _tired_ , Happy.” Peter whispered after a minute. “I’m always on edge, like something really bad is coming, but nothing ever does.” 

“Is that what the two of you were fighting about?” Happy asked. Peter half-nodded. 

“I know she’s just worried about me. It’s not her fault.” Peter mumbled miserably. 

They stayed there for awhile, in the warmth of the car. 

“What’s your plan, kid?” Happy asked finally. Peter sighed and ran a hand down his face.

“Probably go back and apologize.” He replied. 

“Good start. Then go get some sleep, alright? You’ve got a field trip tomorrow.”

Peter nodded and smiled at Happy, and the gratitude was evident in his eyes. 

“Can I keep the sweatshirt?” He asked with a smile. 

“Only if you don’t tell Tony you got it from me.” 

~

_**5)** _

To say he missed Peter would be an understatement. He hadn’t seen Peter since that night he fought with May. He only watched as a badly beaten Tony Stark stumbled his way out a spaceship and blue alien girl trailing behind him. No one else came out. 

He didn’t cry when May Parker asked Tony  _so many times_ where her Peter was, until finally he held up his ashen hand and looked her in the eye. He didn’t cry when she sobbed and sobbed on her knees while Pepper held on tight. He didn’t cry as Tony watched and listened to anything with Peter’s voice in it. 

No, he didn’t cry, until a year and a half later, when Peter Parker stood in front of him, shaking slightly with his own tears, after hugging Tony and his aunt.

“Hope you didn’t miss me too bad, Happy.” 

“Eh, car rides were too quiet.” His voice chokes. 

He picks the boy up into a big bear hug, pulling him off the ground. He knows he should have hugged him ,months and months ago but it was never an easy time.

But now seemed like a good start. 


End file.
